Revenge for a former greek
by amy.farrow.54
Summary: When Annabeth cheats on Percy, he leaves for Camp Jupiter to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any other things from the PJO series.

Percy

I walked towards Thalia's pine tree with only one person in mind. Annabeth. I'd just been doing a quest for Hermes , delivering a parcel to a Cyclops. It wasn't pretty.

As I reached the top of Half blood hill, Nico jumped out in front of me . " So you're back," he said with his usual sulky face. " A new camper arrived, his name's Tom and guess who he's a son of ?" "Poseidon," I said " Dad told me he'd be coming." I walked past Nico intrigued about how he would be like. Tall or small. Fat or thin. Wise or dumb. Most likely dumb.

When I arrived at my cabin , I put my threw my bag to the side and sprinted to the Athena cabin. Peter answered the door. Before even asking he sighed " She's getting a boat." I said thanks and nearly fell trying to get there as fast as I could. Finally I arrived and saw a blonde , grey eyed girl jumping into the lake. I waited for a few minutes to see if she would resurface. But she didn't. Without even thinking I dived into the water right next to where she went in . What happened next nearly made me drown. Annabeth and a skinny, fair haired boy were making out in an air bubble.

After a minute of watching them , they finally came out for some air and that's when she saw me. She tried to say something but I was already half way to my cabin. I took off my Camp half blood t-shirt and replaced it with my Camp Jupiter one.

As I walked out my cabin the same fair haired boy who was making out with my girl was heading towards me . "I'm Tom and I'm guessing you are the famous Percy Jackson." he said with a extremely smug look on his face . " Do you know who that girl you were with is ?" "No why " he still had the smug look on his face . " She called Annabeth and until then was my girlfriend." I punched him in the face and he collapsed instantly.

A crowd had gathered now and had saw my stunt and my t-shirt. Annabeth was now walking over to me. I couldn't bring myself to hear what she was about to say. So I called Mrs. O'Leary and shadow travelled away.

Authors note : Thanks for reading this . This is my first story so can you all review it. They will be taken into account when I write the next chapter. I will update every week so enjoy .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any other things from the PJO series.

Reyna

For once there had been no disturbances at camp until Percy arrived. I was finishing off my meeting with the senate and began to walk to the town when there was a dark aura that came from the barracks. Me and my hounds dashed towards the barracks and from a distance all I could see was a hellhound . A hellhound. The camp has been breached. I sprinted forward in front of the legion to find a sea green eyed boy sprawled across the floor. Percy .

I called a medical team over and they take him to the infirmary while I tell my Legion to stand down as the hellhound is friendly. After all the demigods have left I head to the infirmary to check on Percy. I see him, my former assistant praetor with the same cheeky smile on his face. "Hey," he says while sitting up. But as he is still weak he falls back down. "Percy what are you doing here and why bring a hellhound ?" He sees my puzzled look and smiles . " All in good time," he groans before collapsing back onto his bed.

Annabeth

"Percy!" I scream but the black aura has taken him away. I dash over to Tom who is now conscious. "Why do that to him , my own brother ," he walks closer blood dripping from his nose. " I didn't know who you were but you knew he was your boyfriend you cheat, I would never have kissed you if it meant hurting my brother." he starts trudging away . I grab him and say "Tom!" but he keeps walking away. I look up and see all the campers looking at me like I'm a disgrace. Clarisse pushes through the crowd. "What did he do to you … nothing but you go and do that to him ." and with that the crowd walk away.

I run to the beach cave , where me and him used to come. I collapse in a heap and start crying. What have I done . A thought suddenly comes to me. If Percy went to the Romans and tells them what happened and with them still not liking us , they'll launch an attack. I spring to my feet and rush to the Big House. On the porch is Chiron and Mr.D playing cards. "Ah if it isn't the little girl who broke Peter Johnsons heart," Mr.D mumbles from behind his deck " Why do we have the pleasure of your acquaintance?" Chiron looks up. "Chiron if Percy's gone to Camp Jupiter he'll be planning war against us," I manage to mutter before feeling pain. "You mean against you," Mr.D slurps out with diet coke spraying everywhere. Chiron is now out of his wheelchair ."Yes my child , I figured that so I need you to get the Camp ready of course only if you feel up to it." "I'm fine sound your conch horn and I will rally the troops."

Percy

It's been 5 hours since arriving at Camp Jupiter and I'm ready to tell Reyna. I get up out my bed and sneak past my guards. I slip into the alleyway while Octavian is going by and enter Reyna's office."Percy I figured you'd come why are you here." I sit down in the chair opposite her and tell her this morning's events. "So you see I'm heartbroken and camp less so can I stay here?" Reyna's hair was fluttering in the wind and I think I began to dribble but I quickly wiped it up. "Yes Percy you may but that will be the last time a Greek has annoyed a Roman from the twelfth legion. I will be launching an attack on Camp Half blood and we will capture Annabeth but only if you consent." Reyna stroked her hounds . " You look beautiful today." "Pardon?" "I mean yes I consent." Way to go Percy . "You can leave now." So I got up and was about to leave when she said " Did you mean what you said about me?" I paused. " Well yeah you look amazing." She got to her feet and came over and looked like she wanted to slap me but instead she said "And so do you" and with that kissed me on my cheek and went on her way.

Authors note : Hi guys after receiving your feedback and having so many views I decided to write the next chapter. If any of you want to contribute ideas that would be good as well. Won't post next chapter till the weekend as I'm busy so enjoy this one and leave a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tom

I trudged over to my cabin with that blonde thing behind me. I slammed the door and walked over to the bookshelf, which contained all of Percy's valuables. There was a Minotaur horn, a wristwatch and a picture of Annabeth. I punched it and it shattered into a million pieces. I sat down on my bed and began to think about my mom when in the fountain in the corner of the cabin began to make a picture. Intrigued, I walked over to find that the picture was actually a person and that person was Percy. "Hey," he said "Sorry to alarm you and I know you don't have a clue what's going on but I just wanted to say all of this is not your fault. It's hers." I looked startled "Percy I…I don't know what happened one minute I'm swimming the next there's this blondey on top of me." "Hey little bro calm down It's fine why don't you tell me about yourself. Who was your mortal mother was?" That's easy I think. "She was called Sally, Sally Jackson."

Percy

"What." My jaw drops. "That's not true she's my mother." "I know," he says "Hello brother I missed you. Mom gave me up for adoption to keep me and you safe." The door in Tom's cabin swings open and Annabeth walks in. "Percy, I'm sorry," she mumbles. "No you're not, so prepare for war. Tom I will see you soon, so be alert and prepare yourself and get a champion because that's the start to the war." I wipe the message away before anything else happens.I deicide to go to the temple of Neptune as I'm bored. "Ermm Dad if you're listening please keep Tom safe and make Annabeth burn in the underworld." A horn sounds signally the war meeting. I jog over to the senate. I see Reyna and she winks at me. She begins the meeting. " Fellow Romans, we are here to discuss the war on the Greeks. As you know we are going to travel to Camp Half-Blood an we will send a champion forward to face theirs as Percy will have told them. We now need to deicide our Champion. Please place your votes in the box. One by one we stepped forward and placed our votes in the box. Reyna read out the results. "The winner is by 10 votes... Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." She stutters with shock but the Senate claps with pride. "Meeting finished." I wait until all the other people have left and meet up with Reyna. "Hey" "Hi" "To the beach?" I say as I offer her my hand. "Certainly." We walk hand in hand down to the beach. We sit down by the waters edge and cuddle. "So you're our champion. Just don't get killed." She laughs. " Well maybe if you stop cuddling me I can go practice." We laugh . "So," she says "Is this a thing now?" "I think it is." She smiles . She comes a little closer. " Aren't you going to kiss me?" I stand up. "What are you ?" I pick her up and throw her into the sea. I jump in after her and we have a nice underwater kiss.

Reyna

It's been the best night of my life. After our underwater kiss, we headed to the cinema and watched a horror film. I ended up in Percy's arms. We went to the café and rode around on our Pegasi. Eventually I grew tired and fell asleep in his arms. He somehow got me into my bed and let me sleep. I hear a knock on my door and think it's him but to my surprise it's Malcom a probatio. "Reyna come quick , there's a god in the courtyard.

Authors note: Hi guys decided to post tonight as I couldn't wait any longer. I think you can do better on the reviews so the tenth viewer will get there idea made into a chapter. Keep reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

I look at Tom with a confused look. "What does **_he_** mean by champion. Also why do you look like that?" Tom snickered. "Well dummy, a champion to meet in the field of battle and fight to the get out of my cabin you … you.." Tom broke down in tears as he pushed me out of the cabin. I decide to head to the arena when Hestia calls me over " Annabeth, you need to talk to him otherwise many innocent demigods will get killed." "I know Lady Hestia but he won't listen and this is my war to fight, so keep safe."

I call over the whole camp at the arena. "Fellow campers, we need to select a champion to represent us in battle." Clarisse and the others snickered even Nico was smiling. Clarisse stood up. " It's okay , we already decided that, its you bird brain now flap along and get practicing otherwise your toast." I looked horrified but went to the dummy. I hacked, sliced, chopped and stabbed every last stupid dummy there was until I felt a little next thing I know, I'm on the floor in a haze.

I wake up in a pitch black room with no escape. Two ghostly forms flickers in and out of the room until there breath is on my neck. I turn around to find Zeus and Athena stood before me. "You have enraged the Romans in a killing frenzy," Zeus rasps " You must stand alone and take the first blood of the hour if you are to survive . Athena steps out from the shadows " If you do not attend to this matter and tell anyone, you will be in Tartarus for eternity." And with that they disappeared and I found myself in a deep trance.

Percy I'm stood in the courtyard about to go see Reyna when a bright flash is before me. A muscular , armored and well weaponed figure is stood in front of me. " I am Mars, you will all bow before me . I am here to discuss the war. Bring out your praetor." Malcom a probatio sprinted to get Reyna and after what seemed like eternity. She came running and bowed before Mars. "Lord Mars we are honored by your presence." She was interrupted by another flash of light. It was Neptune. "Percy Jackson, step forward,"I stepped out" Percy Jackson you are to be my champion, you will have the power to control the water particles in the air and be able to turn your body into water and teleport. You will have a new sword can dissolve into water ." Neptune raised his trident and struck me with a power beam that made me black out.

Malcom

After Percy was taken to the infirmary Mars continued. " I give this legion my blessing going to war, if you back out of it you will suffer." Mars left but was replaced my Minerva. Suddenly her face and clothes changed to have a toga and an owl , it was Athena. "How dare you plan against the Greeks, you will suffer my wrath!" Neptune was now flickering and changed into Poseidon. "Take cover Romans and good luck and protect my son, form ranks"! We all formed a defensive line and raised our shields while Poseidon struck Athena and changed her into a fish" That should keep her settled till Olympus, you need to get moving leave some troops here but take the rest. You have my blessing." And with that he disappeared.

Reyna

"Pack your things we set off tomorrow at dawn the 6th cohort will be staying to protect the camp any problems you will contact me so get moving."The legion disbanded and I went to go get was coming towards me from the south. " Hey ," he picked me up and turned me round "One last date?" "Sure." He teleported us to the beach. "Tom contacted me, its Annabeth who's their champion so do not get killed otherwise I'm going to have to rescue you." "Shut up water boy," he picked me up and kissed me till dawn.

Percy

I got some rest before the trip and fell into a deep sleep. I woke in a misty room that looked like Greek architecture a blonde grey eyed girl was charging at me. I dodged out the way but she carried in running I turned round and saw Reyna standing ready. Annabeth clashed swords with her and Reyna parried her away. The duel contiuneud for over ten minutes until Annabeth jolted away and stabbed Reyna in the back. Reyna crumpled to the floor. Annabeth strolled away while I ran at her she parried me away then looked straight into my eyes tearfully and says" I should never have left you." I ignore her and comfort Reyna she smiles and falls into a endless sleep.

Authors note: here you go 4th chapter 5th will be published on Wednesday so enjov :)


	5. Chapter 5

Reyna

We had been travelling for a day now and the legionaries grow tired but were still ready for war. The world outside seemed somewhat distant. My head began to spin but I ignored it." Praetor Reyna we are nearing the Empire state building what do you want to do," I awoke from my daydream to see the driver speaking to me. We were travelling in Black Jeeps and Black people carriers. The higher authority figures got nicer transport. " Do we still have that safe house?" " The one near here yeah shall I head there?" " Yes radio the others and tell them the plan." We turned several street corners until we reached a worn, rundown, decaying warehouse or so it seemed. It was enchanted to look like that to mortals and practically anyone but it was really a large barracks and weapon and armor store. The drivers parked the jeeps in the garages and the demi-gods and legacies got out of the vehicles. Once they were clear about where everything was I let them do their thing and went to go find Percy.

It took awhile but I eventually found him with some legacies of Neptune. " Percy , I need you a moment." " Duty calls," he said while casually strolling towards me. " It is traditional to have two praetors in the field of battle so if one falls the other will take other." " And you're telling me this because..." " Are you that slow? You are the new praetor of the Twelfth Legion." I handed him his purple toga and grabbed him by the neck " And don't you ever abandon me or the legion understand?" He nodded. " Now time to get you the armor of a praetor."

The armor store was vast with many different types of helmets, shields and chest plates. At the end of the cavern was a switch. And behind that switch was a gleaming purple and white set of armor. " Take it ." He looked mesmerized. After a difficult time of getting on his armor he looked absolutely breathtaking. His chest plate was white with purple accents. The helmet was a frosty white with a purple plume and his sword sheath was gold with purple accents. With the armor there was also a perfectly balanced sword which was made out of imperial gold. "Lets get some REVENGE!"

Tom

The romans were all ready and prepared at 5am . They sent out a scout to give us three choices : To surrender Annabeth, To fight there champion or to have a blood bath. After a long cabin meeting there was a vote and the majority ruled that Annabeth was to fight there champion. The whole camp was filled with dispair as we all knew we would lose. I followed Annabeth to the armoury until she spotted me " What do you want?" She looked happy compared to everyone else. " I just came to tell you that If any blood is spilled today it will be on your hands." she looked up " Stop saying stuff like that I thought you were him and then when I looked up and saw him it was heartbreaking . Then he wants to kidnap me , I didnt want this I just wanted him and love and marriage and..." Annabeth sat there crying " I just want Percy back ," she wailed I suddenly had an idea. " What quest was he on before you made that mistake? " He was with Jongo the soul tiwstin cyclops... wait are you saying that its not Percy its magic?" I smirked " Thats excatly what I'm thinking he changed camps, personalitys , ... girlfriends..." she was smiling now . "Then we have to meet Percy and the Romans again."

Author note : sorry for the delay I was busy. Leave me a review to see if you can guess correctly what happens next. :P


End file.
